


A (Late) Birthday Piece

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Hamburr, M/M, hamilburr, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: I can not commit to anything I write and that’s why this is late oopssss





	A (Late) Birthday Piece

**Author's Note:**

> there is nooo plot to this woops

Alex woke up to the smell of coffee and the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows. There was noise coming from the kitchen, indicating his roommate was already up. Alex was up earlier than usual, so he got to catch Aaron before he left for the day. He got out of bed as quietly as possible and slipped out his slightly ajar door. 

Aaron was cooking over the stove, his back turned towards Alex. There was a steaming mug of coffee on their small kitchenette table, and Alex watched in awe as Aaron turned and set a plate with an omelet on it down on the table. He looked up at Alex and jumped a little, the plate sliding into place with a clatter. Aaron cleared his throat and jumped away from the table before looking up at the clock on the wall.

“I thought-“ he sighed, licked his lips, “you’re up earlier than usual.”

“Yeah. You’re busier than usual. What’s this for?”

Aaron shrugged, shifted on his feet, then lifted his arms wide and held them out. He smiled. “Happy Birthday.” 

Alex’s jaw dropped. He _remembered._

“You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?” Aaron asked, reading his mind.

“I mean...a little.” Alex laughed disbelievingly. This felt too good to be true. Aaron was never this nice to him. Any moment now he’d wake up. 

“What kind of roommate would I be if I let you have a normal morning on your birthday?” He turned and grabbed something off the counter and Alex heard something click. He stepped closer to see what Aaron was doing, but then he turned around with a muffin in his hand, topped with a single, lit candle.

“It’s your special day, Alex.”

He never called him Alex.

“Make your wish.” Aaron extended the muffin out to him. Alex rolled his eyes jokingly but leaned in and blew out the little flame. Aaron let out a quiet ‘woo!’ and Alex laughed. 

Soon Aaron left to get in the shower and Alex dug into his breakfast. He already didn’t want this day to end.

 

He’d never made a huge deal of his birthday. Sure, he’d celebrated with his mom when she was alive, and he had a couple foster families that made a big deal and threw him a party with a cake, but those homes lasted for only a couple years. His current foster parents were kind enough, they sent a happy birthday text with a little balloon emoji, but that was it. 

Now that he had friends who cared dearly for him, things were totally different. 

They bought him a cake. 

John walked casually into Alex’s second class of the day and had this horribly mischievous look in his eye. Alex didn’t like it one bit. Wordlessly, he pulled a party hat out of his backpack and snapped it onto Alex’s head. 

And then Hercules came waltzing in with a cake in his arms and John laughed out loud when Alex gaped. Lafayette had fucking balloons with him.   
“You guys-”

“We heard it was someone’s twentieth birthday.” Lafayette cooed in this sing-song voice that made Alex grin and cover his face with his hands. Everyone was staring now; not that he minded, it was just he was so overcome with his love for these idiots. He lifted his head, still grinning as the three of them loudly started to sing, and caught Aaron staring at him from across the room.

He smiled.

Alex smiled back, blushing.

 

After his last class, they decided to go out for drinks. As Alex followed his noisy friends to the elevator, he noticed Aaron walking quietly in the opposite direction.

“Burr! Hey, wait up!”

He stopped, and turned slowly. Alex thought the smile he received from him was a little strained. He told his friends to wait up and then jogged over to his roommate.

“You should come get drinks with us!”

Aaron looked over his shoulder at his friends, then back at him. “You want me to get drinks with you?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!”

He shifted on his feet and averted his eyes. “I don’t know, I have a lot of homework.”

“So do I! Look, we won’t be there long, okay?”

Aaron glanced to the side, then smiled quickly. “Okay.”

Alex grabbed his hand and tugged him over to wear the three others were waiting. It took him until halfway into the elevator ride to realize he was still holding Aaron’s hand. He hadn’t pulled it away. Alex let go after some awkward eye contact and throat clearing. 

 

Aaron didn’t drink, Alex remembered that fact that afternoon. They all ordered beers and Aaron ordered a Diet Coke. Alex had only ever seen him have one alcoholic beverage, and even that was just half of a bottle of beer. He knew why, Aaron had told him late one night, out of regret and shame and maybe some self hate. 

Aaron started drinking when he was fourteen, when his sister first ran away from home. He would sneak bottles of liquor from his uncles cabinet and stay up late on weekends drinking. He never drank in public, so he wouldn’t get caught. His uncle would be pissed if he found out. He quit and got sober senior year of high school, and barely touched alcohol since.

_“I think I finally decided to quit,”_ Aaron had told him that one night, with Alex going completely silent for once and just listening, _“when my uncle passed out drunk in the living room this one day. I think I realized that he must have known that I was drinking. And he was unintentionally raising me to be like him.”_

Aaron had looked over at him and there was this horrible sadness in his eyes. 

_“I stopped because I realized I was turning out exactly like him.”_

It had been one of those moments that made them so close. It was something he only trusted Alex with knowing, and Alex took great pride in that. He liked thinking Aaron trusted him.

“Why don’t you drink?” John asked loudly, with no shame at all.

“Oh my God, John, you can’t just ask people that.” Hercules thumped his arm and John shrugged shamelessly while Lafayette laughed behind his hand.

“Technically, Alex shouldn’t even be drinking yet.” Aaron turned his gaze on him and raised an eyebrow. His three friends erupted into childish ‘ooh’s and John smacked the table a couple of times. 

“Shh.” Alex grinned and put a finger over his mouth. Aaron laughed. “You’ll blow my cover.”

The waitress came around and placed all their drinks on the table. She smiled at Alex, obviously blushing. He had that effect on people, men and women alike. Aaron averted his gaze and flicked at the straw in his glass. 

Alex did the talking for both of them. That’s what often happened when they were together in a social setting. Aaron stayed quiet and Alex talked enough for the both of them. 

Aaron thought his affections were anything but obvious. Alex had never noticed anything. He surely didn’t notice the way Aaron didn’t pull his hand away when Alex grabbed it earlier that day, or all those other times Alex had laughed or smiled and Aaron had grinned so wide his face hurt. 

But apparently not everyone was that oblivious. The second Alex got up to go use the bathroom, all three friends turned on him. 

“Alright, Burr, spill it.”

“Wh-”

“We know you like Alex, Burr.” John deadpanned, and it took Aaron a full second for the meaning to set in and then the heat spread up his neck and face.

“I-...no. I don’t like him like that. Like how you think.” He tried miserably to lie but he was never good when caught completely off guard.

Lafayette pokes him in the side teasingly, but his voice was soft. “Yes you do. You light up whenever he even looks at you.”

“How long have you liked him?” Hercules prodded gently, his voice soft and strangely parental like. He was funny like that, loud and rowdy one second, then quiet and controlled and caring the next.

Aaron figured there was no use in trying to hide it. Alex wasn’t here, and something told him they wouldn’t be intrusive once he came back. “A while, I guess.”

John and Lafayette ‘awed’ out loud and Hercules rolled his eyes but smiled. 

“Why?” Herc asked and the other two quieted down and scooted closer. Aaron shrugged.

“I don’t know. I like his voice, and he’s smart and funny, and he treats me like a person, you know?” Aaron looked around at them and then looked back down. He was an idiot for saying these things. “And I like his face a lot too.”

The three of them laughed.

“Why don’t you tell him?” John asked after they quieted down, and Aaron shrugged.

“We’re good where we are. I don’t need to ruin it with a dumb crush. We’re good as friends, I’m not going to ruin what we have.”

“You wouldn’t-” Hercules started to say something but John waved for him to be silent.

“So you’re just gonna, what? Keep quiet?”

Aaron shrugged. “What else am I supposed to do?”

“Flirt with him!” John exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Aaron shrunk immediately.

“I-I can’t do that!” 

“Oh, c’mon, it’s not that hard.” Lafayette scooted closer to him. “You’ve flirted with people before, non?”

“I doubt it.” John muttered and both Lafayette and Aaron sent a glare his way. It was true, but John didn’t have to point it out.

“Hey, it’s not like it’s hard.” John said quickly, placing a hand on the table apprehensively. “Alex would totally tap that.”

“Oh my God, John.” Hercules put his head in his hands and sighed. Lafayette snorted and Aaron rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Sorry.” John said, but he was grinning.

Aaron was smiling behind his hand too. 

“Alright, what did I miss?” Alex plopped down right next to Aaron and grinned. His three friends went quiet and Lafayette moved away from Aaron and back towards John again. Alex picked up his beer and took a drink. Aaron glanced at Lafayette and the other man raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Aaron hoped they would keep their mouths shut.

They got back to their dorm around two hours later. John had eventually called over a waitress and told her it was Alex’s birthday, and of course he got a desert on the house and some waiters came by to sing to him. He had pressed his head into Aaron shoulder bashfully and Aaron had definitely short circuited for a moment as all of their friends exchanged knowing glances.

“Did you have fun?” Aaron asked as he opened their dorm door. 

Alex had been smiling the entire way back. “That was great. Today was great.” He said, and then giggled. Aaron laughed and shook his head. 

Alex turned and smiled at him, before moving towards him and throwing his arms around his waist. Aaron’s pulse picked up as Alex hugged him tight.

“Thank you for coming, Aaron.”

“O-of course.” Aaron lifted his arms from where they had been stiffly laying by his side and wrapped them gingerly around Alex’s body. Aaron might have just wanted to see what he wanted to see, but he thought he felt Alex nestle closer into his chest. 

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Alex pulled back to look at him, but he kept his hands on Aaron’s sides. Aaron swallowed.

“Here.” Alex looked down suddenly and grabbed Aaron’s hand. “Come sit.” 

Aaron let Alex drag him over towards their couch in the living room, and they sat down right next to each other. Alex crossed his legs on the couch and turned to look at him. 

“What?”

Alex shrugged. “I just want to talk to you. I hardly got any quality Burr time tonight.” 

“Ok…”

“Is that alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Alex moved closer to him. “I just hate how you’re always so quiet all the time. You never talk a lot and I guess that’s not a bad thing but I just don’t know you that well, y’know?”

Aaron nodded. 

“What made you want to be a lawyer?”

“My family is a family of mostly lawyers. My uncle wanted me to keep it alive.” 

“That’s it?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Just because of your lineage?”

“I’ve always wanted to be one.” Aaron said, as if that made up for it. 

“Well, I guess being a prodigy does help with your chances.” Alex smiled, and Aaron rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. “And you have to look good in a suit.”

Aaron flushed and then Johns words echoed in his head. _‘Flirt with him!’_

“With that logic, you’d make a pretty good lawyer.” 

Alex’s eyes widened. Aaron immediately wanted to take it back.

“My, my, Aaron, are you flirting with me?” Alex reeled back and fanned himself frantically. 

“That depends.” Aaron looked down at his lap.

“On what?” Alex asked, leaning in closer now. Aaron could feel his breath on his face. 

He looked up, and their noses brushed. “Did you like it?”

Alex stared at him, his deep brown eyes soft and gentle. Aaron couldn’t help staring back. He’d never looked this long before. All the other times, Alex had looked over and Aaron had been forced to look away, but this time was different.

“Aaron…” Alex started to ask something, but he trailed off, seemingly distracted. “Aaron...if I asked you to kiss me, would you?”

Aaron felt hot all over. His hands had started to shake and his heart was pounding. He licked his lips, and definitely noticed when Alex’s eyes tracked the movement. Aaron nodded slowly.

Alex blinked a couple of times. He scooted even closer, and now their shoulders were touching. “Aaron...can you-”

Aaron couldn’t wait for him to finish. He just leaned in and slid their mouths into one another and closed his eyes. He heard Alex gasp against his lips and then he leaned in too. A gentle hand touched Aaron’s thigh and another touched his jaw.

Kissing Aaron was nothing like Alex had experienced before. His lips were soft and warm and gentle and his hands were the same way when they came up to cradle Alex’s face. Kissing him felt like warm clothes straight from the dryer. _Oh,_ and didn’t he smell like pine needles and woodsmoke and everything good and warm and fresh and pure. 

Alex pulled back to look at him, to make sure this was real and not one of Alex’s dreams. Aaron looked back at him, and Alex watched his throat as he swallowed nervously.

“Sorry.” Aaron whispered and started to scoot away.

“Don’t go.” Alex muttered and grabbed the collar of Aaron’s shirt. Alex looked down at his hands and then up at him. “Stay here.”

Alex pulled on Aaron’s shirt until his back was against the fabric of the couch and Aaron was above him. Their mouths came together again and Aaron kissed him as if he’d been kissing him for years. He kissed him like he knew exactly how Alex liked it, slow and gentle and alluring. His hands found their way under Alex’s sweater and Alex shuddered.

Aaron kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his eyelids, anywhere he could reach until Alex laughed and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders. Alex slipped his knee between Aaron’s legs and rubbed it against his thigh. Aaron’s mouth dropped open and Alex wasted no time in sticking his tongue in, tasting him. 

Experimentation took some time and nervous hands eventually grew more confident. Their clothes grew stuffier by the second and after a while, Alex finally got courageous enough to shed his sweater. Aaron followed suit, pulling his shirt off over his head before they came together again. Aaron’s body was hot and everywhere their skin touched exploded with heat. Alex wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist and pulled the two of them closer. Aaron’s hands were warm and wide on his back, pressing the two of them closer together.

“What do you want?” Aaron muttered against his lips and Alex couldn’t help the moan that slipped out. Aaron slid his hands under Alex’s thighs to lift him up. “I’ll give it to you. It is your birthday after all.” Aaron pulled away to look at him, grinning and breathing heavily. 

Alex laughed, resting their foreheads together. “I’ve wanted this for a while now.” He ran his hands down Aaron’s chest and smiled. 

“Wanted what?”

“You. Us. Like this, I guess.”

“I’ve wanted you too.” Aaron kissed his lips gently. “For so long.” He squeezed Alex’s thighs meaningfully.

“You never said anything!” Alex looked at him incredulously. The thought that they could have been doing this for a long time, well, it was a lot to take in. Alex thought about all the nights they could have slept curled around each other, all the mornings they could have spent getting ready together, instead of Aaron leaving early everyday.

“You never asked!” Aaron shot back, but he was still grinning.

“We wasted so much time.” Alex sighed, his hands coming back up to cradle Aaron’s face. 

“Then you’d better stop talking.” Aaron whispered and then leaned up to capture his mouth again. Alex didn’t protest. Aaron stood from the couch, bringing Alex up with him in his arms. Aaron carried him all the way to his bedroom, the lights still off. He stumbled a little in the dark, but Alex just giggled against his lips and kept kissing him. 

Aaron tossed him down onto the bed and Alex yelped but laughed out loud anyway. Aaron dropped to his hands and knees on the bed and together they moved backwards until Alex felt the headboard at his back and Aaron was pressed flush between his legs. Alex took his face in between his hands and smiled. 

Alex could barely make out the movement of Aaron’s hand as it went to the spot between his legs. His pulse jumped, and Alex realized that they were actually doing this, that Aaron was actually willing to let Alex in like that. Alex reciprocated, moving his own hands to his zipper and fumbling with the small little thing. They stripped slowly, once Aaron had his clothes off he reached forward to help Alex with his, pulling the jeans slowly off his thighs and kissing his cheeks. Soon, they were only in their boxers.

“I didn’t know.” Alex whispered as Aaron pushed him onto his back and looked down at him. His eyebrows furrowed in the darkness, and Alex explained. “I didn’t know you could be this sweet. I’m sorry for that, I didn’t know-”

“Shh, don’t be sorry about it.” Aaron pressed a gentle hand to Alex’s side. Alex had never wanted anyone more in his life. “Just enjoy this.”

“Okay.” His voice came out very quiet and very scared and Aaron just pulled him into his arms and ground his hips slowly against Alex’s. Alex turned his head to taste Aaron again, biting at his lips and licking into his mouth. Aaron’s hips kept moving, and slowly, their breaths became more rapid.

“ _Aaron_.” Alex sighed and no name had ever sounded that beautiful to his ears. Aaron groaned and picked up the pace with his hips, grinding harder and more desperate. All of him was so good and warm and safe that Alex couldn’t help pulling their bodies even closer together. 

The sound of ragged breathing and cloth on cloth filled the darkened bedroom, the other occasional sounds being whimpers from Alex and hardy groans from Aaron. Aaron ground his hips hard into Alex’s and moaned out his name, his eyes closing tight. Alex’s hands shook as they move to Aaron’s shoulders, the pleasure coursing in waves through his body as Aaron continued to move above him. 

“Alexander.” Aaron moaned and ducked his head down, his hips starting to stutter. “Fuck, oh, _oh, Alex_.”

“Keep going. Please? Keep- keep going, keep moving, Aaron!”

Aaron repeated that quick snapping motion of his hips and Alex dug his nails deep into the meat of his shoulders. He was panting now, Alex could feel his hot breath on his face, and he wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist in an attempt to maybe pull them closer together. 

Aaron snapped his hips one, two more times before Alex’s back arched off the bed and he came on a silent scream of Aaron’s name. It didn’t take long for Aaron to follow suit; his hips moved three lore times before they stuttered and Aaron groaned out Alex’s name, low and heady and hot.

They stayed pressed together for a while. Alex was dragging his hands slowly up and down Aaron’s back, and Aaron was pressing little kisses into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“Hey.” Alex whispered, tapping Aaron’s neck with a slender finger. “You doin’ okay?”

Aaron laughed, a hot puff of air on Alex’s neck, and leaned back. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Alex smiled, and pulled their faces together gently. 

They decided to just take their boxers off and go to bed, too sleepy to get a clean pair or even clean up properly. Alex didn’t mind. Aaron’s bed felt safe and warm and Aaron’s arms felt like home when they wrapped around his body and held him close. 

“Alex?”

“Mhm?”

“....Happy Birthday.”

Alex smiled.

And Aaron smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> please validate this ~piece of garbage~ with some kudos


End file.
